Disney Infinity The Battle For Infinity Chapters 5-7
by Animationfangirl955
Summary: Mickey find out what Maleficent is planning on.


Chapter 5 Mickey's Magic

Mickey was looking around looking for clues about the incident with Maleficent. "Hmmm there has to be something here on where she went." He looked under rocks, up trees. But still found nothing.

"Mickey what are we going to do if we can't find anything?" Donald was panicking like he always does, but still trying to act tough. He was shaking from head to toe.

"I don't know Donald but we have to find something." He kept pacing around the area. Then he noticed a leaf on the ground. It was black with purple veins going through it. "Donald I think I found something!"

Donald rushed over quickly. "What, what is it?!" Donald looked over Mickey's shoulder to look at it. "It's a leaf." He replied in a disappointed tone.

"It's not just a leaf Donald it's a Purple Ivy. They're only found in the Underworld." He stood up heading over to the castle.

"Mickey you're not serious about going there! That's a dark place. Only few are able to go there." Donald followed Mickey into the castle.

"Donald it's the only way." He went into the well room, where he once used magic to do chores, but failed into disaster. Then went down into the hall and into the magic chamber. He head towards the bookshelf to get a transporting spell. He sat the book on a stand and chanted the special words. The portal opened. A dark swirl surrounded it.

"Mickey you can't go in there!" Donald tried to persuade Mickey into not going.

"Donald I have to if we're going to stop Maleficent." He walked towards the portal.

"Well I'm going with you. Your my friend and if you're going down. So am I."

"Thanks Donald." Mickey gave him a quick smile.

Donald followed Mickey into the portal. Soon enough they were in the Underworld, where there was nothing but darkness.

Chapter 6 The Dark Battle

Mickey looked up at the dark castle. "You ready Donald? Who ever knows about what's inside." Mickey looked back at his companion.

"Don't worry I'm ready when you are." Donald put a tough look on his face.

"This is just like old times with Goofy doesn't it?" Mickey smiled at the thoughts of him traveling with Goofy and Donald. Like the time when they were Mouseketeers protecting Minnie.

"Ya. Those were the good old days."

"But we have to worry about the present now. Let's head in!" Mickey walked across the stone bridge to head into the castle. He's followed by Donald. Who ran to catch up with him.

The drawbridge to the castle was wide open. So Mickey could walking so easily. " She must have known we were coming otherwise it wouldn't be this easy." Mickey thought to himself. There were shields, swords, and knight armor hanging on the wall or standing near it.

"She has a special collecting hobby. Hehehe…" Donald tried to lighting things up with a joke. But he was shaking head to toe again. Vines were hanging of the wall.

"Shhhhhhhhh!" Mickey had his finger up against his mouth to signal Donald to be quite. Maleficent was in the next room. She appeared to be talking about the plan.

"Do you understand the plan? It must go smoothly in order for it took work." She seemed to be talking to someone. Before Mickey or Donald could listen closer. Something grabbed them, lifting them up, and taking them to Maleficent. "Well, well what do we have here." She looked at Mickey with a evil smile on her face.

"What are you planning on Maleficent?!" Mickey was squirming to get out of the guards grasp.

"Something you shouldn't poke your little mouse nose in."

Mickey used a fire spell on the guard. "AAAhhhhhhhh!" He shrieked in pain. He was ready to battle Maleficent. Until something tied him up. His arms and legs were unable to move. "Who's there?!"

Coming out of the shadows was Jafar. "You little mouse can't get out of that spell easily." He had a evil grin on his face. "What should we do with him." He looked at Maleficent. With a evil smile on his face, saying they should kill Mickey.

'Put him into the dungeon, he'll make a great hostage." She turned around to head into another room.

"Well, well Mickey this is unexpected." He looked behind him quickly to see Donald grabbing a sword from the hall where they saw all the armor. "So you brought your little friend. He'll make a nice decoration."

"Run Donald, run!" Mickey yelled to Donald trying to protect him.

"But Mickey, I can't leave you here!" Donald raised the sword in a fighting position.

"Just go I'll be fine!"

Donald ran towards the large door. "Oh no you don't!" Jafar raised his staff to shoot the red lightning bolts at him. Donald kept running till he reached the door, then ran across the bridge.

Donald looked back at the castle "I have to get out of here, and get help". He ran for an exit till he found light and head out.

Chapter 7 Meeting Merida and Stitch

"Hey are you feeling much better?" Elsa opened the door to which Hiro stayed in until he's able to make Baymax again.

He was in his new powersuite he fixed up "Ya I'm fine." He got up and put his helmet back on and headed for the door.

"You can't go out your wounds haven't even healed completely yet." She tried to stop the boy from going out.

"Don't worry I'm fine…" He almost collapsed on the floor, but caught by Elsa. "T-Thanks but it's true, I can fight."

"You almost passed out. You can't go out now." Elsa helped the boy back into bed. "You may have healed a little bit, but your cuts are still bleeding. You have to wait a while."

"Ok." Hiro took off his helmet and layed back into bed. Elsa left closing the door behind her.

"How is he?" Anna walked up to Elsa with a worried expression.

"He's fine. But it might take some more time till he's all better."

"I wonder how long that'll be? It's already been 3 days." Anna looked at the door to Which Hiro was in.

"Stitch's feet getting tired." Stitch was walking slowly behind Merida. He was huffing and puffing like a pump.

"Hehehe, you run out of breath easily don't you little one?" Merida looked back at him with a cheerful smile. "Hmmm looks like we're getting closer to a castle. Be careful little one."

Stitch looked up to see the tall building.

"Well here goes nothing." Merida knocked on the large door. Then to open it up. "Hey is anyone here? We're lost and just need a place to stay.

"Huh, who's here Anna?" Elsa walked down to the entrance to see a girl with big curly red hair and a blue dog like creature. "Hello I'm Elsa queen of this castle. May I help you with something?"

"Oh, beg your pardon queen but me and my little fluffy friend need a place to stay, and wondering if we can."

"This castle is open to everyone, of course you can stay."

"Thanks queen." Merida and Stitch walked into the castle. "Stuff so shiney here." Stitch looked around everything.

"Hey what's in there?" Stitch pointed to a door with blue leave like pictures on it.

"Oh sorry someone else is staying here with us. You can probably meet him tomorrow. Heres your room. There are a few more people here., so you'll probably meet them tomorrow"

"Thanks Elsa. Lets go Stitch." Merida and Stitch walked into the room, and immediately fell asleep.


End file.
